


分宿舍的理由

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 官咖深夜烤肉
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	分宿舍的理由

串门时禁止做爱，分宿舍的时候是这么说好的。

蔡亨源倚在冰箱门上小口抿着酒，看着任昌均明目张胆地勾引，万分纠结。想着如何把他办了。

一切都要从他发的那句“饿了”说起。

他是真饿了。

“我这还有肉，要不要来吃”好心的弟弟也立即邀他。蔡亨源开门就看见任昌均准备敲响他家的大门。

他挤出门缝，又悄悄把门关上。

门锁咔哒一声落了，是安全的声音。贴得很近的两人的舌头也立即缠在一起。

宿舍里不能做，但在楼道可以。

任昌均与他接吻时总要踮脚，累了干脆就整个人依在蔡亨源身上。蔡亨源的嘴唇口感尤其舒服；他小声哼哼着，与其他猫科动物一样。

蔡亨源嘴上吻着，手也伸进任昌均的篮球裤里揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉。

“又要在这做吗？”任昌均嘴上这么问，其实早往屁股里挤了一堆润滑剂。

碍事的篮球裤终是被丢到了地上。

“腿。”蔡亨源转身把任昌均压在墙上，任昌均也乖乖抬起一条腿搭在蔡亨源肩上。

蔡亨源的性器抵着他不停收紧又放松的肛口，把穴里溢出的润滑剂涂满即将攻入的龟头。

“哥进来吧。”任昌均挺了挺腰，佯装准备用这个别扭的体位主动。

蔡亨源挺身，把性器挤进去缓缓抽送。

任昌均想叫但又不敢，只听见润滑液黏腻的声音在空旷的楼道里产生小小的回响。

呻吟还是随着两人愈发粗重的鼻息一起泄了出来。

任昌均正与蔡亨源忘情接吻，却没想到蔡亨源竟把他的另一条腿也扛到肩上。他慌忙抱住蔡亨源的脖子，后背紧紧靠着墙；下盘的着力点从腿转移到了吐水的后穴。

自从蔡亨源开始健身，他们能玩的花样越来越多。

下半身已经被弄的一塌糊涂，润滑剂也沾了不少在臀瓣上，让肉体冲撞的声音更加清脆。

楼道上层的感应灯突然亮了，两人连忙噤声；蔡亨源的性器埋还在任昌均的屁股里悄悄碾着，惹得任昌均狠狠他一眼。

没有人来，只是他们动作太大。

蔡亨源还是不太放心，提议还是去任昌均家里。他都快忘了自己为什么要串门。

任昌均撅着屁股俯下身开锁，后面的蔡亨源一下一下顶得他差点把钥匙折在锁孔里。

他们又做了许久。门早就开了。

蔡亨源的预想是在客厅沙发上关着灯做爱，可没想到任昌均进了门却和换了个人似的忽然推开他：“哥饿了吧，我来做饭。”说完便走进厨房。

蔡亨源深知他喜欢在做爱的时候搞这些有的没的，便也不恼，看着他走去厨房的背影，收不住的黏腻从抖动的臀瓣中滴落，顺着蜜色的大腿流下。

当蔡亨源走进厨房时任昌均已经脱得连上衣都不剩了。

他正准备上手就听见任昌均波澜不惊的语气：“宿舍禁止做爱。”

要不是看到他的老二正神采奕奕地硬着，蔡亨源差点就信了。

“哥要喝酒吗？”任昌均踮起脚，从酒柜里拿出半瓶XO，自顾自给他倒上。蔡亨源的回答一定是“好啊”，他知道。

接过玻璃杯，他倚在冰箱门上静静看着一丝不挂的任昌均把还带着些许冰碴儿的牛肉片铺在厨房纸上沾去血水，放进烧热的平底锅发出滋滋的声响。他随手打开油烟机。

他的臀肉像果冻似的随着他的每一个动作颤抖着，蔡亨源思索许久，还是放下酒杯，伸手覆上了饱满的软肉。他左手捏着，右手也不得闲地拿起手机拍了几张图准备发官咖。

任昌均气息不稳，小声嗯啊着，蔡亨源也趁机把性器埋入他的腿根。

任昌均夹起脚，好让蔡亨源感觉真的在操他的穴。

蔡亨源得意地操着他，故意制造出啪啪的声响惹得任昌均又是一阵脸红。

直到任昌均把两盒牛肉都煎完他们才相继射出。蔡亨源将小猫的精水都吞进肚子后又让他跪下，把白色的浊液射在他增肌成效显著的胸肉上，还不忘掐一把他凹陷的乳头。

任昌均喘着粗气，嘟囔着站起身。

“都怪哥，牛肉忘记放盐了，”任昌均嘴上嗔怪着，却用叉子叉起一片肉，蘸了蘸还挂在胸口的精液，美美地吞了下去，“哥最近吃了不少菠萝？”


End file.
